Typical golf bags sold in the marketplace today have a shape of a cylinder with a single tier design at the top with a very slight angle. The height of these bags are about the length of a sand wedge and the head portion of golf clubs of various lengths stick out of the bag when they are placed in the bag. During transport by a person or golf cart, the clubs move back and forth due to rocking and shaking motions of the bag. Consequently, the clubs tend to hit each other when the bags are transported by a person or golf cart, causing the heads of the similar-sized clubs to strike each other. In addition, the shafts of the longer clubs, such as the driver and the woods, are continually struck by the heads of shorter irons and/or putter. All of this creates a very unwelcome noise commonly referred to as golf club chatter. Also, not only are the heads of all clubs are subject to damage from these constant collisions, but particularly the shafts of taller clubs, which are typically made of graphite materials, are often damaged.
Many golf bags are divided into several compartments to allow clubs to be inserted in a sorted manner. Some dividers are designed to extend all the way down to the bottom of the bag. However, even with such compartments, the heads of neighboring clubs will still collide with one another as the bag is moved, and it is impossible to protect club shafts from being hit by other shorter clubs that are inserted right next to them within the same section or the shorter clubs that are put into one of the neighboring sections. Some bags today have a non-circular shape and a top end designed with many sections with slightly different heights that are somewhat apart from one another to keep the clubs away from each other as much as possible. But, again it is impossible to fully protect the clubs from each other because the physical separation of these sections are not sufficient and the top portions of the club shafts are still exposed well above the top of these golf bags and will repeatedly collide with one another as the bag is moved.
Some bags are made with individual vertical tubes or compartments for each of the clubs. These bags provide better organization and easier club access in and out of the bag. However, the club heads and portions of the club shafts of the longer clubs do stick out of these bags, thus colliding and creating chatter as the bag is moved.
The clubs thus make undesired excessive noises when golf bags are transported by carrying or by golf cart, thus bothering other players when they are trying to concentrate to hit their balls. In addition, the club vibrations while being transported by a golf cart are very severe and shorten the life of clubs. Although golf bags come with a golf bag cover, the clubs move around freely within the golf bag during transportation, especially during traveling, thus causing damage to golf clubs.